


The Exiled Last Scion

by Baskervillehound1864



Series: From Ice to Fire [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future, Gen, Grudges, Series of Oneshots, Snipits, War, connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baskervillehound1864/pseuds/Baskervillehound1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryan is expanding her empire in Essos, but when talk of her takeovers become increasingly more frequent, Westeros takes there attention away from the coming Winter to the coming Dragon; And the Dornish wouldn't be so worried if not for the fact that the khaleesi's trail is heading towards Dorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exiled Last Scion

**Author's Note:**

> Word travels around Westeros about Daenerys' triumphs.

          "She's a mad woman, there's no way a child could conquer any part of Essos!" The peasant man said. 

"Its true! I heard it from one of the guards!" The maid throws back.

"The guards make up tales all the time! How is this any different? Remember the time they said one of the sailors spotted a whole nest of mermaids by the Dornish shore?" He retorts.

"Shes telling the truth, a ship load of freed slaves from Meeren are telling the same story." Another man interjects passing by.

"Sounds like a bunch of hog wash!" The peasant man dismissed. The maid gave him a sour look and returned to her duties. 

* * *

"This damnable cunt shouldn't even be alive!" Robert booms slamming his fist onto the council table. "If someone had done there job right we would not be dealing with this shit!" His face red and his cheeks puffy with anger. He grabs his flaggon of wine and downs it in one swig. "This bitch can't continue to live, what do you say we do?" Robert asks the room. Ned speaks first gathering the attention of the room,

"We can't just kill the child because of who her father was." He said reasonably gaining a few nods from the council.

"She means to take the iron throne! What the fuck are we supossed to do Ned, let the bitch do what she pleases?"

"How about we construct an alliance with her, get us on her good side? We can give her land and a title to go with." Varys proposes.

"She controls almost a forth of Essos as a Queen, the meager land we could muster up to give her won't please her." Pycelle argues. The room goes into a silence, the only noise that could be heard was the peasants and the wooden wheel barrows they pushed around.

"We poison her." Petyr stated simply and impassive as if killing a child didn't bother him as it did the others, but for all they knew it didn't.

"How?" The King asked.

"You can't actually be considering this Robert!" Ned shouts flabbergasted.

"Send an envoy to poison her wine at a feast" Petyr responds ignoring the Hand.

"Perfect this is a great idea" the King responded. Ned looks back and forth between the two, and seeing the smug look on Petyrs face obviously reveling in the praise.

"What if this fails Robert, what then? The girl will know of our attempt of aggression."

"Enough Ned. The girl will be poisoned and that is that." He finalizes. He grabs his empty flaggon and holds it out to the servant in the corner to refill. The drink was gone as soon as it came and the council was shooed away, along with the servants.

* * *

 "I heard it me self mam', from the mouth o' the king 'im self I did!" The boy said rushed. The pirate woman threw him some coins, and the boy ran away. The woman climbed up onto the deck of her ship and grabbed a slip of paper and wrote one word. Poison. 

She then proceeded to roll it up and place it it the container on the raven's leg and sending it out the window.

 


End file.
